


When Somebody Loved Me

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Night Vale City Council - Freeform, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos did something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Somebody Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Night Vale, I just live here.

_Never trust a_ scientist _to listen when you tell them not to do anything stupid_! Steve thought to himself angrily as he ran to catch up to Cecil, who had Carlos' body in a fireman's hold and was stuggling toward the City Council. "Cecil!" It hurt to see Cecil tense up at the sound of his voice, but he had other priorities right now.

Cecil walked faster. "I do _not_  have time for you right now, _Steve Carlsberg_. Carlos needs me."

Steve stopped in front of Cecil and put his hand on the shorter man's chest. "I know! Let me help. Please. I can carry him easier." Cecil glared at him, but sighed and let Steve take Carlos. Steve started toward the City Council again, Cecil following. "I know what you're about to do. I also know it's a stupid idea and you'd never forgive yourself if you knew what it entailed."

"I don't care. It's my fault Carlos is dead, it's my job to bring him back."

"Let me."

Cecil stopped. "What?"

"Let me do it for you. I'll request the resurrection and do the sacrifice."

"Why?"

"Ask Carlos when he gets back. And remind him that I told him not to get himself killed. Now, come on. He's not as light as he looks."

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Before Steve brought Carlos in for the ritual he turned to Cecil.

"I want you to remember something for me."

"Anything."

* * *

 

Cecil was laying next to Carlos, feeling as the warmth slowly returned to his skin. He stared at the scientist's face until his eyes began to flutter open. "Cecil? What happened?"

"There was an accident."

Carlos startled and tried to sit up, but Cecil held him down. "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You should rest, though."

"Am I okay? Did I... Survive?"

Cecil bit his lip. "Not technically, no."

"No! Cecil, you didn't, did you?"

"I didn't what?"

"Bring me back. Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Of course not, Carlos. I'm shocked you think I would do that to you."

"Then how am I here?" Cecil was quiet for a minute.

"Steve told me to remind you that he said not you get yourself killed."

"Where is he?"

"He left Night Vale. He said it was past time for it."

"Did he tell you what he sacrificed?"

"Some old memories." Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos. "Carlos, dear, please go back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning. I promise."

"Alright. But only because I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open."

Cecil waited for Carlos' breathing to even out, slow and steady, and got out of bed. He watched through the window as Steve Carlsberg packed all the things he absolutely couldn't part with into his car and thought back to his words earlier in the night.

_"I want you to remember something for me."_

_"Anything."_

_"I want you to remember... Remember that I loved you."_

Cecil had imagined Steve leaving Night Vale many times. He'd imagined throwing a party and dancing like he'd never danced before. He'd never thought he might feel like this when he left. Like someone ripped part of his heart out of his chest and packed it in with Steve's Troll Doll collection so he could take it with him.


End file.
